love the way you lie
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Lucius promised you though, he said everything was going to be okay and that he would redeem himself. He told you not to worry yourself and to be as you had always been his perfect doll. Please R&R and no favs with out review.


_**"Love the way you lie." - Love the way you lie, Eminem ft Rihanna**_

You had been forced all your life to do what others told you, you were the baby of the family as a child, you were the last to get what you wanted, you were the last to marry a man you did not want to, you were the last to grow up.

And how much growing you had to do. When you married you were only 19, so young, so innocent and only a year out of Hogwarts. Your fragile as they all described, beautiful, cold, and aloof, like a porcelain doll sitting upon a shelf. That's how the world sees you, as the perfect pure blood, the perfect Slytherin.

But you have cracks, holes that were never filled, scars that will always be there. People just don't see those. You glowed when you were pregnant with Draco, you smiled, you were happy. And where did it all go?

Your husband pledged his allegiance to his Lord, your Lord; you took the mark upon your arm even though you didn't want it. Even though you knew it would kill you, you did it because Lucius did, you pledged yourself into service because you followed your husband. When he failed you stood and watched as his master tortured him mercilessly.

Lucius promised you though, he said everything was going to be okay and that he would redeem himself. He told you not to worry yourself and to be as you had always been his perfect doll. He filled your head with lies that you thought to be truths and like the doll you were, you trusted him, you believed him because you had learned to love him, and you loved the way he lies.

And then your son, your baby boy took that ghastly mark and that is when you knew things needed to stop. But still Draco did what he was told; he did what he had to for survival. You watched your son fall apart before your eyes, failing and failing time and time again.

But Lucius wasn't like you, he didn't understand that the Dark Lord was tearing you apart, was tearing your son apart, was tearing your family apart. All Lucius understood was what he was told to do.

So you continued down this path of death and destruction. Your home turned into headquarters for your Lord and his followers, you housed and fed many, you turned paler as the days went on. You ate less and looked frail, the bags under your eyes were deep and so you used more beauty charms to hide them. You didn't sleep at night and you barely talked to anyone.

You were truly a doll indeed.

As the final battle approached you fought by your husbands side but deep down you wanted it all to be over. You didn't care which side won or which lost; you just wanted everything to be all right. You hated the mark on your arm, you hated what it had done to you, and you hated what it was doing to everyone around you. But you kept your mouth shut aiming curses at the people you had housed instead of the people you were supposedly against.

And then Molly Weasley, who you hated, killed Bella. You watched as Bella fell and relief spread threw you as agony pinned your heart. You were confused and so you looked up, your eyes locked with Molly's and she nodded, you nodded back understanding what she had done.

She had saved her baby just like you had tried to save yours. The difference was she was not frail and scared as you are she was brave and did what she needed to do for survival.

When the smoke cleared and your lord was gone and there were so many dead bodies you finally let yourself smile. You clutched your son close to you and cried because you knew that you had made it out alive while others had died.

You watched the many cry for their loved ones, their babies, their parents, their friends and you knew that you had been lucky. So you walked up to your sister, Andy, and you reached for her hand. Her eyes were red from crying, and she fell into your arms shaking in sobs over her baby. Her Tonks.

You looked over at your husband, the man who destroyed your life, the man who made you perfect. The man who lied to you over and over again, and yet you always came back to him. You loved the way he lied, you always had, you always will.

_**A/N: Please R&R and thank you very much.**_


End file.
